nickmusicfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Testes
100px|right Bem Vindos ao Nick Music Wikia, é uma enciclopédia da nickelodeon EUA e BR sobre as músicas. A wikia foi criada apenas pelos fãns, não tendo nenhum contato com os produtores. Participe dos acontecimentos na wikia e tente ser um administrador. Comente sobre as demais séries abaixo: 100px100px100px100px100px Música Nova 250px|leftWindows Down: Novo Single do Big Time Rush. O single foi lançado no dia 25 de junho de 2012, juntamente com um novo episódio Big Time Returns. O vídeo da música oficial para o single foi gravado em Maui (Hawaii). E durante a última semana de maio de 2012. Comentaram que seria lançado em 22 de junho, três dias antes do single.Leia mais... 350px Nick Star 250px|right Drake Bell:Nascido em 27 de Junho de 1986. Drake bell é Cantor Norte americano e ator. Ele é conhecido pela série que participou como principal, Drake e Josh. Drake participou também em uma outra série da nickelodeon como The Amanda Show e fez participações em Zoey 101 e Victorious. Ele canta ao lado de Miranda Cosgrove a música tema Leave It All To Me. Fez um filme em 2011 dos Padrinhos Mágicos, onde ele era Timmy Tirner ao lado de Daniella Monet de Victorious. Atualmente Drake está fazendo parte do filme Rang's com Keke Palmer, Max Schnieder e Avan Jogia. Drake pode participar de uma nova série estrelada por Jennette Mccurdy, na nickelodeon criada por Dan Schnieder. Leia mais... Próximos Episódios Sabado 30 de Junho, novo episódio de Victorious. O novo episódio chamado de The Blonde Squad. O 3 prepara um disfarce para perceber como é a vida de uma loira. E nesta semana, um novo episódio do Big Time Rush 320px320px Abertura 150px|rightFigure It Out: O antigo show da nickeldeon America voltou e ainda mais animado. O game será transmitido em Junho com 40 episódios. Com a prévia dos participantes das séries atuais da nickelodeon como Big Time Rush, Victorious, ICarly, How to Rock e outras. O jogo conta com slimes a cada erro de um dos participantes (apenas 4 irão disputar). O jogo funciona da seguinte forma, as crianças com habilidades especiais ou realizações únicas competiu como concorrentes na mostra enquanto um painel de quatro celebridades Nick adivinhar a frase pré-determinada que descreveu o talento do competidor. Vejá a promo abaixo: Leia mais... 200px200px200px200px200px 350px O programa será somente transmitido nos EUA e não se sabe se virá ao Brasil. Novidades ICarly *Ficheiro:Show-icarly.pngFinal de iCarly será gravado em Junho, mas estreia em Novembro na nick EUA. *Ficheiro:Show-icarly.pngNovo Vídeo no iCarly.comright|150px. *Ficheiro:Show-icarly.pngElenco visita Nova York. *Ficheiro:Show-icarly.pngJennette Mccurdy, Nathan Kress e Noah Munk participarão do Figure it Out. ---- Big Time Rush *Ficheiro:Show-big-time-rush.pngBTR comemora a 3ª Temporada. *Ficheiro:Show-big-time-rush.pngForam gravadas as novas músicas do BTR, a atual é a Love Me Love. ---- Victorious *Ficheiro:Show-victorious.pngPostados no TheSlap.com músicas do elenco que farão parte do especial Tori Goes Platinum *Ficheiro:Show-victorious.pngSai a Nova música da VEVO de Victoria Justice.right|150px ---- How to Rock *Ficheiro:Show-how-to-rock.pngNão há Novidades de Novos episódios atualmente *Ficheiro:Show-how-to-rock.pngMax Scheneider se prepara para o novo filme musical da nickelodeon, Rangs Novidades Recentes...! Atividades Nickelodeon Twitter link=http://twitter.com/ Música da Semana 250px Está semana a nickelodeon Brasil, exibiu o episódio Big Time Strike, onde tinha como música tema SuperStar. Álbum 150px iCarly:iSoundtrack II: É o recente álbum da série ICarly, contendo 6 músicas: Dancing Crazy, Million Dollars, Coming Home, Generation Love, All Kinds of Wrong e Leave It All To Me. Incluindo outras músicas. 200px Quote Nick Stars Print Studio A Nickelodeon disponibilizava calendários das séries. E agora está disponibilizando a criação de Posters e cards. Patrocinando essas criações a loja de fast food: MC's Donalds Happy. As unicas séries que estão disponíveis são ICarly e Victorious, não sabe-se Big Time Rush e How to Rock também estarão. Print It! 220px Empalhamento 150px|leftVeon: É o empalhamento de Victoria Justice e Leon Tomas III. Eles fazem parte da série Victorious. Na série, Tori e André são grandes amigos, na maioria das vezes os 2 fazem duetos musicais (recente dueto: Countdonw). 250px VEVO :Best Friend's Brother:O VEVO em desataque é o clique modificado de Best Friend's Brother de Victoria Justice. É conhecida também como a música tema de Spam, a amizade amorosa em iCarly de Sam (Jennette McCurdy) e Spencer (Jerry Trainor). A canção ficou ainda mais animada com o remix. A música está disponivel para baixar no iTunes: New Version . About This Wiki Espero que tenha gostado da nick music wikia. Ajude-nos a criar mais artigos para crescer ainda mais a wikia. Começe já (Coloque o Tema da sua Edição artigo). Cadastre-se ou faça o Login para garantir mais pontos nessa wikia e se tornar um dos admnistradores e ficar em 1º lugar entre os outros usuários da wikia. Crie Já uma conta LoginFicheiro:Club.png type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Crie um novo artigo! Rádio link=http://www.lognplay.com/player.asp?cod=105434Ouça a Rádio da wikia onlinelink=http://www.lognplay.com/player.asp?cod=105434 Ficheiro:Tumblr_m1gbudP0xL1qesmejo2_250.gif link=http://www.lognplay.com/player.asp?cod=105434|150px {| class="mainpage" style="width:100%; padding:5px; background-color:#FFEBCD; -moz-border-radius:8px; -webkit-border-radius:8px; border-radius:8px;" | colspan=2 style="padding-left:8px; border-bottom:1px solid #8B4513;" | Latest news and opinion |- | Featured blog posts